Oh Yamato!
by Kuruchik14
Summary: THis is a Mimato so if you no like... you no read! Please question or comment on my story. Do not concern or flame it. I have no time as it is, I cant e-mail 50 people too. I hope you all enjoy my "god knows how many" chapter. Signing both in and out
1. 1

**_BY: Kuruchik14_**

This is a complete story about Matt and Mimi's newfound love. I do not own Digimon but if I did, Davis would fall off a cliff. I am still thinking about what to write so basically I am just stalling. This story will include Mimato and Takari. I refuse to give away major events in the story so read on. Oh yeah, *freaky music* *maniacal laughter*. OK, I'm done now, you can go read the story.

Note: You must know that this is sort of a sequel but not really, Mimi and Matt are married and have been for three months

_~Yamato's sacrifice, Mimi's choice~_

"Matt, I'm gonna kill you!" Mimi yelled from the bathroom, "Where did you hid my lemon body bar you big fruitcake!" 

"I didn't take it! You know I hate smelling feminine at work." Matt shouted back angrily. He was making her pancakes. 

"Matt," Mimi called. 

"Yeah?" 

"I really want that soap back." 

"I DID NOT TAKE YOUR STUPID FRUITY LEMON BAR!!!!!" 

"Oh. Sorry." 

Mimi was having side effects from her medicine. She felt horrible about rubbing off on Matt but he vowed to her 2 months ago to love her in sicker or poorer. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, they got married in my previous story) 

Matt told her she better go to bed so she did but when she was asleep she was awake. It was like she was seeing the same thing as when you were up. She thought she was dreaming but then realized she had never gone to sleep at all, she was sedated... 

"W-Who are you?!" Mimi demanded. 

"I'm your worst nightmare." 

Now she was beginning to get confused. If she was sedated then she had been unconscious, not asleep, but what if it was a weak sedative and she was still asleep but just hallucinating. She herself was thinking if many other conditions on which he would have said that but she was so tired that she couldn't take it and whipped out her extra bag of sugar in her sweat pants. 

"Where am I?" Mimi asked meekly considering the monstrous looks of this, this guy she was either seeing or make believing. 

"Your in the back parking lot of Macy's in California." 

"Oh, but why am I here? 

"I have been stalking you for about 4 years now and I know just about everything you know about yourself... maybe even more. I decided that I wanted to be with you and if I couldn't be with you than no one else could either. Now, here's the part that's up to you: I can kill Matt and then you can marry me or you can divorce Matt and then marry me bringing no harm to him whatsoever. What'll it be beautiful? I don't got eternity." The figure said. 

"I will pick one thing and one thing alone, I am picking to stay with Yamato and leave the back parking lot of Macy's in California this instant! You cannot tear the love Yamato and I have for eachother! I would take a bullet for him! He would take a bullet for me! We are as far in love as you can go and you'll have to do better then sedatives and threats to change it!!!" Mimi shouted back hysterically. She didn't know what she would do without Matt. Matt was her past, her present, and her future and he was to stay like that forever. On their wedding day they vowed never to cheat on, hurt, or give up the other for anything. Mimi never broke vows. 

"Well, how about this!" He pulled Yamato out from behind a curtain. His feet and arms were tied, he had whip marks on his back and he had duck tape around his beautiful blonde hair to keep him from screaming. He then held a sword to his heart. Mimi was going to lose him unless she divorced him. If she did not divorce him, she would be responsible for his death. 

"Wait a minute, you said that I could either divorce Matt and no harm would come to him or you'd kill him and then I'd be with you so why did you whip him!? I demand you answer me this instant mister 'I'm gunna be so cool and not give her a choice at all'. Well let me tell you one thing mister, if you think that you can kill Matt and take away my love for him as well, your wrong! It will only make our bond greater!" Mimi was on a rampage and she wasn't about to stop. 

The man stealthily walked towards her and ripped of her robe. Luckily she was wearing a pajama shirt and pants underneath. 

"You will kiss me right now!" 

"Oh so now your gonna rape me!? That's real nice!" 

"Hello! Your Matthew's time is running out." 

His maniacal laughter drove her insane and she had to do something before they were both killed... 

"Tick, tock, tick, tock!" 

"Shut up, if I know my stores; and trust me I do, then there should be a payphone right behind me!" Mimi ran towards the phone when she was shoved to the gravel by a swift hammer hitting her in back. 

She was unconscious when a police car drove by and saw her lying on the ground, he then saw Matt. He raced back there with his sirens blaring and he called for assistance. He got ut of the car and "Bang!" He was shot... and no one was there yet to help 

_That's an attention getter if I ever did write one! Matt's gonna die, Mimi's unconscious and their only hope is dying. Why you ask?! You really should know this already but OK... BECAUSE I SAID SO!_


	2. 2

_**Kuruchik14**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but if I did, they would show The Holy Ishida Arse.

***!!!Death 2 Dubbers!!!***

_~It's as bad as it's gonna get~_

As soon as the other cops got there they were all dead and the figure went over the radio and told the station that everything was OK and it was a false alarm. (Geez is he mean.) 

Mimi began to wake up and as she did she noticed that her back killed! It wasn't paralysis but it hurt. Matt was awake and so was Mimi but the figure was gone... little did they know where he went. Mimi hobbled over to Matt, how many time she fell no one knows, but she untied him and untaped him. They were free. They both dialed 911 and decided to lay down. When the ambulance got there they were both immediately hospitalized. Matt was checked out and given antibiotic ointment for the cuts on his back but then he was released. He immediately ran down the hospital hall to check on Mimi. 

"Mimi, are you OK?! Mimi, MIMI!" He yelled wide eyed and teary. 

"Sir, we have to ask you to leave, this is the ER, not Love Connection!" The nurse shoved him out the door. He pounded on the door watching their every move, even more-so Mimi's. HE couldn't loose her, and if he did, he would feel responsible. Mimi was heavily drugged with epidurals but her heart beat was slowing because she had put up with so much she had a heart-attack. Just a mild one, it wasn't anywhere near life-threatening. 

He pounded on the door again yelling 'Mimi, Mimi wake up!' 

Mimi was in there for 4 hours and was stabilized and put in a normal room. Matt could visit her now and he spent every second with her. When she woke up Matt was balling and yelled "I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you Mimi." 

"Matt, I would do anything for you and I meant it. I hope that this proved it." Mimi said weakly. (Well honestly, how would you be talkin' after you got whacked in the back with a hammer!) 

"Oh my God Mimi, you scared my lunch right out of me! I would have died without you and I can't seem to say that enough for some reason." Both of them laughed slightly with tears rolling down their pale faces. Matt pulled out something from his pocket. It was a charm that Mimi remembered from Mrs. Ishida's neck. How did Matt get it?! 

"Matt, how did you get that. Your Mother never took it off for anyone?" Mimi asked feeling a bit better. 

"That's just it Mimi. She died last night. She got hit by a truck driver." HE began to cry again while suffocating his forehead in Mimi's bed. 

"Oh my God Matt, are you OK? I didn't know, why didn't you go to her?" I didn't know. T.K. called me while you were in Er on my cell phone." Matt said. 

"Hold on a second, you haven't gone home and gotten anything right?" 

"No." 

"THEN YOU HAD YOUR FRECKIN CELL PHONE THE WHOLE TIME AND DIDN'T CALL FOR HELP!!! YOU RETARD!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Mimi's eyes were red with fire and she slapped him so hard her hand was permanently imprinted in his right cheek now. 

"Ouch Mimi, that hurt. And what makes you think I could use it with my hands tied and my mouth covered?!" Matt said rubbing his pink cheek. 

"I guess I overreacted. Sorry." Mimi replied. 

" I know Mimi, it's OK, just promise me you'll never slap me that hard again?" Matt asked pleadingly. 

"Sure." And the two engaged in a kiss. 


	3. O come all ye stalkers

**~KuruChik14~**

A/N: This is chapter three of Oh Yamato and obviously, it is a Mimato. Why you ask... because Sorato does not exist in my mind and should not exist in anyone else's mind. Mimato, Takari, Yameika, and Masasuko are all couples I strongly support. Once again, if you are a Sorato fan... this is your warning to leave.

**~O come all ye stalkers~**

"Matt, I think it's time for us to head back home and get some sleep, huh?" Mimi said walking with Matt down the hospital hallway. 

"Yeah, lets get outta here. Wait a second, I don't remember how or when Mike got me tied up?!" Matt began to slowly stop walking and then turned around running. 

Matt became very curious and opened the curtain that was next to his old hospital bed. "Mims, come look at this right now!" 

"Eh heh, heh" Mimi quickly followed with all eyes on her. 

"AH, Oh my God Matt it's him!" Mimi said staring down at the man who tried to kill her and Matt, at least seriously injure them, "Matt, how did ne get here?!" 

"While he was running from the cops he got hit by a car." Matt replied. 

"How did you know?!" Mimi snapped. 

"I asked!" Matt yelled back. 

"Well did you expect _me_ to know that?! Geez, I do your laundry, your dishes and make your bed so if you wanna expect me to know everything as well... I suggest you start packing mister!" Mimi said with her tan hands on her thin hips. 

"Yeah but you don't have to snap at me when I- 

"Whne what Matt, when you decide to be that cocky little two year old who knows everything, huh?!" Mimi got mad and Matt knew he'd better do everything he said or face the consequences. 

"Look aright, I wasn't the one who had to be so damn hot to get us into this mess. I don't want to hear your excuses aright, I'm tired of it. All it is: Mimi whines, Mimi cries, Matt stops her, Mimi whines more, Matt gives her more, Mimi still isn't happy and looms over her petty little prob- 

All of a sudden the two kissed and everything was alright. They knew it was a rough week and they could not blame each other for actions taken. 

"Matt, people are sort of staring at us right now..." 

"I don't care Mimi, I love you!" Matt replied. 

"We really need to go to bed Matt," Mimi said to the Man she loved so much. 

They exited the hospital hand-in-hand and stepped into Matt's forest green Ferrari. 

As they both walked into their apartment Matt noticed the curtains had been moved. They left them closed at night and that was when they were kid-napped... now they were opened; someone had been in their house and it wasn't T.K. or Kari... it was Mike. 

"HEY MIMI... MAYBE WE SHOULD STAY AT KARI'S HOUSE TONIGHT?!" Matt said loudly hoping to lead the stalker elsewhere. It didn't, he kept sending them messages or bloody knives and even threats taped to nooses. Either way, something was gojng to happen and whether it was good or bad depended on these very few seconds of their entire lives. Mimi and Matt thoight they'd move in with T.K. 

Mimi agreed giving the right-away and they began to pack. As they were beginning to pack Mimi found the guitar pick Matt used at his very first concert. Matt began to blush when she was raving about his awesome performance. 

"Hello kiddies!" Mike walked right in their house without a sound. HE was back... but not to mess around; and they knew that for a fact. 

"Why are you taunting us like this, why don't you just go hang around Victorias Secret (slutty lingerie store) and pick up some prostitute that will give it to you whenever you want?! She'd even be way hotter than me!" Mimi said pleadingly. 

"Let's see... I just thought, welllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll... no." The stalker said scratching his chin,"You see Mimi, you're that special person for me as I am for you but until you realize that and act upon it Matt get's to go through complete hell!" 

"Listen up Mike, you're gonna leave this house right now with or wi- er uh without Mimi so march mister!" Matt sad pointing to the door getting a response of a complete silence. 

"Mike, you're gonna leave this house right now or I swear to God I will slice you from navel to nose." Mimi said pointing a dagger from his navel to his nose. 

Mike quickly moved the dagger aside from his body to Mimi's side and said, "Oh no Mimi, I'll slice you from navel to nose." 

He took off quickly scurrying into the night. Mimi and Matt were forced to move the first tike to avoid more contact with Mike but that was no trouble. He soon found then and took them by surprise... but was it a big enough surprise to be deadly... 

I LOVE SUSPENSE! I LOVE SUSPENSE! I LOVE SUSPENSE! I LOVE SUSPENSE! I LOVE SUSPENSE! I LOVE SUSPENSE! I LOVE SUSPENSE! I LOVE SUSPENSE! I LOVE SUSPENSE! I LOVE SUSPENSE! Can't you tell. Read the next chapter to find out if I decide Mimi and Matt can live but please review this one first. It would be a very good time because I would have plenty of time to stick your requests in there! Thanks for reading! Luv y'all! E-mail me at naughtylilshortie721@hotmail.com if you are interested in being an editor. I would appreciate it alot!


End file.
